


pee pee lol

by yugifer



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Insults, M/M, Omorashi, Sadism, Teasing, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugifer/pseuds/yugifer
Summary: piiiiiiiiiiissses on the sofa





	pee pee lol

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to gavi

this is for you gavi

\---

It was a hot summer morning as Yuuki Harukei--mostly known as twink boy, piss man, Satan, and garden gnome laid in his bed trying to cool down. His efforts were unsuccessful as Kuroi Moriyama, the brother of Ayaka Moriyama and a tired freak bursted into his room. Yuuki attempted to shout at him and tell him to fuck off before Kuroi picked him up by his waist and carried him into the backyard, where he was slammed onto the ground.

"Today we're going swimming."

Yuuki squinted, confused. There was no way he would be that aggressive with him if he just wanted to go swimming unless he wanted to do some sexual stuff, which was quite common as Yuuki cucked his girlfriend, "What the fuck do you mean? I don't even like swimming, anyways. And I have shit to do." 

Kuroi did not take this lightly as he picked him up again with both of his hands by the lower waist--next to his bladder. That made Yuuki realize..When was the last time he had gone to the bathroom? This morning? No, he hadn't. Yuuki's heart stopped when he wouldn't let go as he squirmed around, starting to pant a little, "Kuroi, let me the f-fuck down. I have to piss. Besides, you shouldn't be fucking with me anyways, I'm way fucking stronger than you!"

Kuroi eyed him suspiciously, "..That's an excuse. I can tell. Just swim with me, jeez. It's not that damn hard. Take off your pants and swim." Kuroi mumbled, his eyes full of suspicion. He really didn't believe him, did he? 

Yuuki grumbled as he grit his teeth, "Kuroi, I'm not fucking around. Let me fucking go or I'll chop your arms off and feed them to a dog."

Kuroi, once again, did not believe him and held him tighter, "Say please." His low breath chuckled sisterly and teasingly, a devilish hint in his voice. His rugged fingertips pressed right onto his bladder which made Yuuki just whine under his breath, his face glowing a light pink, "F-fucking stop! I'm not saying please!" Yuuki kicked around which did nothing but make Kuroi chuckle again, pressing harshly.

Yuuki was doomed. There was no way he would be able to go to the bathroom in time, and his begging would just make him sound weak. He wasn't weak, he was SATAN for crying out loud! There was no way he was going to lose to a fucking angel!

He thought. But he was wrong, as Kuroi pressed just a bit harder.

A quick stream of piss jetted out into his black boxers as Yuuki whimpered, closing his legs together as much as he could. His tan pants had a dark brown spot where the stream went as he blushed even more, closing his eyes in shame, "W-what the fuck did I tell you?! I have to PISS! Do I have to spell it out for you, dumbass?!"

Kuroi gave another sly, devilish chuckle as he pressed down even harder--enough to make Yuuki release his bladder fully. His sadistic tendencies were coming out along with piss, and he knew it. He didn't expect this out of his pool trip, but was glad it did happen because he developed a new fetish. He let go of his waist to watch him drop onto the grass, clenching his crotch with his hands to prevent him from pissing--but it was too late.

He whimpered as he knew it was too late, piss starting to leak rapidly into his pants and stain his pants with the liquid, forming a puddle under him and seeping into the grass. His red eyes started to fill with tears as he closed them, starting to sob out of embarrassment, "L-look what you fucking did, asshole!" He cried out, clenching between his thighs and holding there as his hands became wet aswell. His face was bright red--almost as red as his eyes, and would only get more red as he knew he wasn't done pissing himself. The piss dripped down his legs and stained the pants that he would have to wash. Kuroi just chuckled and went back inside to leave him to sit in his own mess--he was the one who made it after all. Yuuki continued to whimper and groan yet let out sighs of relief--he had been holding that in for a while, after all. Tears streamed down his tan cheeks as he finally stopped pissing which felt like forever, looking down at the mess he made. A pretty big puddle was under him--that wasn't the problem though. His pants. Were stained with piss. A lot of it. He thought to himself, groaning and sniffling as he took his pee-stained hands up to his eyes and wiped them, blinking a few times.

He slowly got up and wondered how much Kuroi would tease him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> piss


End file.
